(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filler valve that incorporates a low pressure indicator. More particularly, the invention relates to a tire valve with low pressure indicator that can be installed in a conventional tire filler stem and that incorporates a filler valve that is essentially like the standard filler valve known as a Schrader-type valve.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The filler valve that is in common use in the air filler stem of a tire is known as the Schrader-type valve, and it has been highly satisfactory and well accepted. However, the standard filler valve has no provisions for indicating a low pressure condition in the tire. The present invention provides a valve that functions in the same manner as the Schrader-type valve but incorporates with it a sensor valve that is triggered in response to a low pressure condition within a tire, coupled with an indicator that, when actuated by the sensor valve, provides a visual indication of a low pressure condition in the tire. Also, this filler and low pressure indicator valve is used in a standard valve sleeve and can replace a conventional Schrader-type valve either as original equipment on the tire or as a replacement or retro fit.
Those skilled in the art know that the maintenance of proper air pressure in a tire is important to avoid unduly rapid and uneven wear on the tire. In addition, braking and cornering performance of a vehicle are diminished by low tire pressure conditions and shock absorption qualities are less than optimal. Still further, low air pressure in the tires of a vehicle will increase fuel consumption and can contribute to undesirable exhaust emissions from the vehicle.
In tires equipped with conventional valves like the Schrader-type valve, checking and maintaining tire pressure is time consuming and inconvenient. The checking of tire pressure is no longer a routine performed at service stations either by the service personnel or by the vehicle operator. Typically, the air pressure in tires is checked far less frequently than appropriate and most vehicles are operated for extended periods on tires that have low pressure conditions.
The present invention alleviates these problems by providing a tire valve with a visible indicator that is actuated at any time by a low pressure condition in the tire in which the device is installed.